Kuiper, Piet C.: Seelenfinsternis. Die Depression eines Psychiaters.
Bibliographische Daten Autor/in: Kuiper, Piet C. Titel: Seelenfinsternis. Die Depression eines Psychiaters. Angaben: Frankfurt am Main 2010. Auflage. Die Originalausgabe erschien 1988 unter dem Titel "Ver heen; Verslag van een depressie". Textform: Erfahrungsbericht Informationen über den Autor/die Autorin Geschlecht männlich Alter XX Tätigkeit Psychiater Diagnose(n) die vom Autor/von der Autorin erwähnt wurden Diagnose Hinweise auf psychiatrische Erkrankungen in der Familie JA: X''' (>Welcher Art?): Demenz (Mutter) (S. 60) NEIN: Aufenthalt in einer psychiatrischen Klinik JA: '''X NEIN: In psychiatrischer Behandlung JA: NEIN: Psychotherapie JA: NEIN: Medikamente JA: X (>Welcher Art?): NEIN: Suizidversuch(e) Suizidversuche Zitate Kuiper001:„Damals herrschte eine Grippeepidemie..." Kuiper002:„Wieder das gleiche Gefühl:..." Kuiper003:„Mitgefühl mit Schmerz und Leid,..." Kuiper004:„Als ich in dieser kleinen Stadt umherwanderte,..." Kuiper005:„Ich machte mir Sorgen: was war nur mit meinem Kopf?..." Kuiper006:„Ich fühlte mich nicht mehr so benomme..." Kuiper007:„Noortjes Anwesenheit gab mir ein Gefüh..." Kuiper008:„In der Nacht wurde ich mit anhaltenden Kopfschmerzen..." Kuiper009:„Die Melancholie deutscher Bahnhöf..." Kuiper010:„Im Zug hatte ich keine Kopfschmerzen gehabt..." Kuiper011:„Am zweiten Pfingsttag wurde ich um so kränker..." Kuiper012:„Am nächsten Tag raffte ich mich auf und besuchte ein Konzert..." Kuiper013:„Kopfschmerzen machten es mir unmöglich,..." Kuiper014:„Ein schmerzlicher Gegensatz herrschte zwischen..." Kuiper015:„Jetzt kam diese Landschaft mir verlassen,..." Kuiper016:„Auf der Fahr hierher waren die Assoziationen..." Kuiper017:„Ein wenig benommen erreichte ich den Gipfel..." Kuiper018:„Schmerzen hatte ich nicht..." Kuiper019:„Er stellte sich neben mich..." Kuiper020:„Was mir damals noch bevorstand,..." Kuiper021:„Meine Kopfschmerzen wurden eher schlimmer..." Kuiper022:„Das rhythmische Geräusch des Zuges kündigte..." Kuiper023:„Ich war schon müde,..." Kuiper024:„Freudlos trottete ich vor mich hin..." Kuiper025:„Meprobamat, ein schwach angsthemmendes Mittel..." Kuiper026:„Es bestand ein greller Gegensatz..." Kuiper027:„Musik fesselte mich..." Kuiper028:„Ich schlief unnatürlich viel,..." Kuiper029:„Bussarde stiegen auf,..." Kuiper030:„Nicht viele Gedanken beschäftigten mich,..." Kuiper031:„Es war kein vager, diffuser Trübsinn,..." Kuiper032:„In meinem Leben vollzog..." Kuiper033:„Für Erfahrungen wie diese..." Kuiper034:„Solche Wahrnehmungen weckten..." Kuiper035:„Meine Erlebniswelt verdorrte..." Kuiper036:„Aber Besuche und Anteilnahme..." Kuiper037:„Nachdem ich davon..." Kuiper038:„Jeden Abend, wenn ich..." Kuiper039:„Ich erlebte nun an mir selbst..." Kuiper040:„Man kann davon aufwachen,..." Kuiper041:„Das nicht nachlassende Fieber,..." Kuiper042:„Ich wurde immer kränker..." Kuiper043:„Das viele Spazierengehen..." Kuiper044:„Alles, was früher aufheiternde..." Kuiper045:„Düstere Gedanken überfielen..." Kuiper046:„Da meine Kopfschmerzen nicht..." Kuiper047:„Je mehr Fragen ich mir stellte,..." Kuiper048:„Wie ich liebte Reinier Wasser..." Kuiper049:„Meine Ängste machten..." Kuiper050:„Im Herbst bekam ich eigenartige Anfälle..." Kuiper051:„Wir gingen zum Essen..." Kuiper052:„Die Ängste wurden immer schlimmer,..." Kuiper053:„In der Mittagspause ging..." Kuiper054:„Je weiter die Zeit fortschritt,..." Kuiper055:„Den Spaziergang um den Block..." Kuiper056:„Wir waren wieder in V..." Kuiper057:„Von Zeit zu Zeit wurden..." Kuiper058:„Plötzlich kamen in mir Impulse auf,..." Kuiper059:„Vor allem die Nächte..." Kuiper060:„Das Rechnen und Messen verwirrte mich,..." Kuiper061:„Ehe der offizielle Teil begann,..." Kuiper062:„Ich war zu trübsinnig gestimmt,..." Kuiper063:„Menschen zu sehen, die Spiele spielten,..." Kuiper064:„Ich dachte an einige meiner Kollegen,..." Kuiper065:„Ich hatte Angst, wenn Noortje..." Kuiper066:„Jeder Mensch hat bei sich..." Kuiper067:„Aus einem hohen Baum..." Kuiper068:„Das Gesicht des Mannes,..." Kuiper069:„Auch zu Hause lebte ich..." Kuiper070:„Wenn Noortje fort war,..." Kuiper071:„Im Auto fühlte ich mich genauso..." Kuiper072:„Ich sah zwar noch,..." Kuiper073:„Ich wollte weg, nach Hause,..." Kuiper074:„Für einen Augenblick wußte ich,..." Kuiper075:„Ich war offenbar so depressiv,..." Kuiper076:„Die Geographie der Seele..." Kuiper077:„Leben wollte ich nicht, und sterben..." Kuiper078:„Ich fühlte mich elend, verworfen,..." Kuiper079:„Ich sah es, aber zog keine..." Kuiper080:„Früher hätte der Anblick..." Kuiper081:„Um fünf Uhr mußten wir..." relevante Textstellen im Buch „Damals herrschte eine Grippeepidemie. Meine Frau wurde schwer krank, ich dagegen, so sah es jedenfalls zunächst aus, nur leicht. Aber gut fühlte ich mich nicht. Ich schleppte mich zur Abschiedsfeier für unseren Klinikleiter, weil ich dabeisein und ein paar Worte an ihn richten wollte. Ich fühlte mich müde und elend, aber es geschah noch etwas anderes. Ich konnte nichts mehr sehen, sah zwar äußerlich, mit meinen Augen, aber nicht mit den Augen des Geistes und der Seele. Die Welt wurde mir unwirklich. »Es ist etwas mit meinem Kopf nicht in Ordnung«, dieses Gefühl hatte ich. Ich besuchte mit meiner Sekretärin die »Floriade«, weil wir beide bestimmte Pflanzen und besonders Orchideen sehr lieben, ich sah die Farben, aber ich erlebte sie nicht.“ (S. 55-56) „Wieder das gleiche Gefühl: Obwohl meine Augen gut funktionierten, konnte ich doch nicht mehr klar sehen. Das Sehvermögen meiner Seele versagte. Eines Nachts geschah folgendes: Ich mußte aufstehen, doch ehe ich mein Ziel erreichte, verlor ich das Bewußtsein. Ich schlug rückwärts auf den Boden. ... Ich wollte nicht krank sein.“ (S. 57) „Mitgefühl mit Schmerz und Leid, besonders auch bei Tieren, das hatte ich schon immer empfunden. In meinem jetzigen Zustand stand ich solchen Erlebnissen noch wehrloser gegenüber und konnte mich über die Gefühle, die sie in mir weckten, nicht hinwegsetzen. Ich verlor die Fähigkeit, Dinge wahrzunehmen, die gut und erfreulich waren.“ (S. 59) „Als ich in dieser kleinen Stadt umherwanderte, befürchtete ich, den Weg zurück nicht zu finden. Das Warenhaus sah merkwürdig aus. Ich konnte mich nicht orinteieren, ich gng nicht auf festem Boden, sondern auf Watte.“ (S. 59) „Ich machte mir Sorgen: was war nur mit meinem Kopf? Wurde ich auch dement, so wie meine Mutter, mein Schwiegervater und mein Freund Alexander Mitscherlich?“ (S. 60) „Ich fühlte mich nicht mehr so benommen wie gestern, aber ich hatte heftige, bohrende Kopfschmerzen, und immer begleitete mich der Gedanke: Wie schön wäre all dies, wenn ich mich nur nicht so elend fühlte. Ich versuchte, mich selbst zu beruhigen: Dies sind nur die letzten Symptome der Grippe.“ (S. 60) „Noortjes Ehefrau Anwesenheit gab mir ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, und ich klammerte mich immer mehr an sie.“ (S. 60) „In der Nacht wurde ich mit anhaltenden Kopfschmerzen wach und stellte mir vor, wie es wohl in einer deutschen neurologischen Klinik wäre.“ (S. 60) „Die Melancholie deutscher Bahnhöfe bei trübem Wetter und Nieselregen, der Widerhall der Lautsprecherstimme, welche die Anschlüsse ausruft, in den kahlen Räumen... einer Stimme, die ich später in ganz anderer Weise hören sollte.“ (S. 61) „Im Zug hatte ich keine Kopfschmerzen gehabt. Nun setzten sie wieder ein, und mir war, als hätte ich einen glühenden Topf auf dem Kopf.“ (S. 64) „Am zweiten Pfingsttag wurde ich um so kränker: Fieber, Diarrhöe, Schwindel und durch nichts zu beseitigende heftige Kopfschmerzen. Ich wusste weder ein noch aus. ... Ich starrte an die Wände. Mir war abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Regentropfen rannen an den Fenstern herab, ich fühlte mich krank, ohne Hoffnung.“ (S. 65) „Am nächsten Tag raffte ich mich auf und besuchte ein Konzert. Der Weg nach dem höher gelegenen Städtchen war ein Erlebnis, aber die Musik erreichte mich nicht. Ich sah Menschen miteinander sprechen und dachte bei mir, während es in der gotischen Kirchen immer dunkler wurde: Wie alt die sind!“ (S. 66) „Kopfschmerzen machten es mir unmöglich, irgend etwas wirklich zu sehen. Ich hatte wieder das Gefühl, ich hätte einen glühenden Topf auf dem Kopf. Die Heftigkeit des Schmerzes beunruhigte mich. Er hatte nichts mit einem Migräneanfall zu tun, er war ganz anders, er trat nicht in Anfällen auf, sondern blieb immer gleich stark, und gleichzeitig hatte ich ein steifes und schmerzhaftes Gefühl im Nacken.“ (S. 66) „Ein schmerzlicher Gegensatz herrschte zwischen dem herrlich strahlenden Wetter, der Klarheit um mich herum und der Benommenheit in meinem Schädel.“ (S. 66) „Jetzt kam diese Landschaft mir verlassen, kalt und beängstigen vor. Müde kamen wir in Q. an. Es schien fast, als hätte ich die Schlafkrankheit. Nachts schlief ich, auch während des Tages nickte ich immer wieder für lange Perioden ein.“ (S. 67) „Auf der Fahr hierher waren die Assoziationen ausgeblieben, die den Dingen ihre Farbe geben, und hier tat ich nichts anderes als schlafen.“ (S. 67) „Ein wenig benommen erreichte ich den Gipfel. Da lagen sie, in der Ferne, die Berge, welche die Kette des Monte Rosa bilden. Was mir sonst ein fast oder ganz und gar ekstatisches Glücksgefühl vermittelte, sagte mir nun überhaupt nichts: Es war ein leeres Bild.“ (S. 67) „Schmerzen hatte ich nicht, aber mein Kopf war voller Watte, ich sah nicht wirklich.“ (S. 68) „Er Hund stellte sich neben mich und legte eine Pfote auf mein Knie. Sein Fell zu fühlen berührte mich mehr als die ganze schöne Fernsicht. Ich brauchte keine Sinneseindrücke von außen, ich suchte Sicherheit.“ (S. 68) „Was mir damals noch bevorstand, wie hätte ich es wissen können? Doch ich wußte es im Grunde wohl, denn ich hatte ein Gefühl drohenden Unheils, ein Gefühl, als ob eine große Hand mir langsam die Kehle zudrückte.“ (S. 69) „Meine Kopfschmerzen wurden eher schlimmer als besser, und es waren Schmerzen, die ich nicht kannte. Migräneanfälle kannte ich sehr gut, auch die Kopfschmerzen, die nach etwas zu reichlichem Alkoholgenuß auftreten und zu denen das typische Klopfen und Dröhnen gehört, vor allem, wenn man die Treppen hinaufsteigt, sich bückt oder sich anstrengt. Ich konnte den Kopf nur schwer nach vorn beugen und hatte heftige Schmerzen im Nacken.“ (S. 71) „Das rhythmische Geräusch des Zuges kündigte den neuen Tag an, und ich versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, da ich dem anbrechenden Morgen nicht gerade sehnsüchtig entgegensah. Daß man vom Hause aus die Schienen schnell erreichen und sich durch stählerne Räder den Kopf vom Halse trennen lassen kann – dieser Gedanke beschäftigte mich noch nicht.“ (S. 72) „Ich war schon müde, wenn ich so gut wie nichts getan hatte.“ (S. 75) „Freudlos trottete ich vor mich hin, die Hunde an der Leine, mit dem Gefühl einer drückenden Last.“ (S. 75) „Meprobamat, ein schwach angsthemmendes Mittel mit muskelentspannender Wirkung, schien das Krampfgefühl auf und in meinem Kopf etwas zu lösen, und so nahm ich eine Tablette, um malen zu können.“ (S. 75) „Es bestand ein greller Gegensatz zwischen dem anhaltenden prächtigen Wetter und meinem inneren Zustand, Licht dort, Dunkelheit hier.“ (S. 76) „Musik fesselte mich noch für eine Weile, ohne mich wirklich zu berühren.“ (S. 76) „Ich schlief unnatürlich viel, als ob mein Schlafbedürfnis einfach nicht zu stillen wäre.“ (S. 76) „Bussarde stiegen auf, sich den Aufwinden anvertrauend, Symbol des Schwebens über Finsternis und Verwirrung. Daß ich angesichts dieses Bildes, das ich so liebte, nichts mehr fühlte, ließ mich erkennen, wie ich mich veränderte.“ (S. 77) „Nicht viele Gedanken beschäftigten mich, nur immer der eine: Mein Kopf ist nicht in Ordnung! Ich grübelte viel über den Tod.“ (S. 77) „Es war kein vager, diffuser Trübsinn, unter dem ich litt. Meine Besorgnisse waren sehr konkret: Die Krankheit, die der Demenz meiner Mutter zugrunde lag, beraubte auch mich der Fähigkeit zu denken, sie würde mich »enthirnen«, und das begriff ich zugleich ganz deutlich, erlebte es bewußt.“ (S. 77) „In meinem Leben vollzog sich allmählich eine eigenartige Veränderung. Die Intensität meines Erlebens wurde schwächer. Die innere Melodie erklang nicht mehr, Erlebnisse verloren an Bedeutung.“ (S. 78) „Für Erfahrungen wie diese war ich seit meiner frühen Jugend empfänglich. Wie auch immer ich mein Leben gelebt haben mag, es hatte einen Sinn. Jetzt aber merkte ich während der Sommermonate, daß ich niemals mehr dieses »Beeeesonnndere« fühlte, das von jenseits der Berge in mein Leben strömte.“ (S. 79) „Solche Wahrnehmungen weckten Assoziationen. Doch der Strahlenkranz von Geschichten und Phantasien um die Dinge verblich, meine Assoziationen wurden ärmer, und so verloren die Dinge ihren »Mehrwert«. (S. 80) „Meine Erlebniswelt verdorrte und verkümmerte. Der abfahrende Zug, die vorüberfliegenden Möwen verloren immer mehr ihren symbolischen Wert; was ich wahrnahm, war kein sinnvolles Bild mehr, meine Welt war zusammengeschrumpft auf das Bett zum Schlafen, auf die Liege.“ (S. 80) „Aber Besuche und Anteilnahme konnten nicht verhindern, daß die Tage farblos waren und Woche um Woche eines leeren Daseins verrann.“ (S. 82) „Nachdem ich davon Essen gegessen hatte, wurden meine Kopfschmerzen noch stärker, und ich ging zu Bett. Das war der einzige Ort, an dem ich mich sicher fühlte. Ich träumte viel.“ (S. 82-83) „Jeden Abend, wenn ich das Thermometer ablas, hoffte ich, das elende Fieber sein nun endlich gesunken, aber es sank nicht.“ (S. 83-84) "Ich erlebte nun an mir selbst ein merkwürdiges Phänomen unseres Seelenlebens, das mir vielleicht vom Verstande her bekannt gewesen war, das ich aber nie wirklich zu mir hatte durchdringen lassen, das keine »befindliche Wahrheit« geworden war. Unsere Impulse kommen aus einer geheimnisvollen Quelle, wir wachen auf und wollen etwas. Manchmal wollen wir etwas nicht, aber wir tun es trotzdem, weil es von uns erwartet wird, zum Beispiel, daß wir zur Arbeit gehen. Auch wenn man keine festen Pflichten zu erfüllen hat, gibt es doch »Motive«, etwas zu tun, ein Tonband anzuhören, das man aufgenommen hat, ein Programm im Radio zu hören, etwas in einem Buch nachzuschlagen. Nimmt man erst einmal sein tägliches Leben auf, dann geschieht immer etwas, das einen stimuliert. Während des Spazierganges mit den Hunden sieht man eine seltsame Pflanze, über die man mehr wissen will, oder man sieht ein Gewächs, das man kennt, das aber anders aussieht als sonst, und man will wissen, warum das so ist. Man beginnt, und wenn man einmal begonnen hat, dann führt es einen immer weiter, in beschleunigter Bewegung. Damit war es für mich vorbei. Ich schlug nichts mehr nach, mein Kopf war nicht in Ordnung. Ich bestellte kein Buch mehr, ich dachte ich begriffe es ja doch nicht mehr. Und wenn ich es auch begriffe, was interessierte es mich eigentlich?“ (S. 84-85) „Man kann davon aufwachen, daß man zugleich Schmerzen hat und gelähmt ist, und wozu nützt das Aufwachen dann?“ (S. 85) „Das nicht nachlassende Fieber, die quälenden Kopfschmerzen sagten mir: Ich war zur Untätigkeit verdammt, würde keine Chance mehr zu irgend etwas bekommen.“ (S. 85) „Ich wurde immer kränker. Mein Gehirn mußte gründlich untersucht werden. Eigentlich wußte ich schon, wie das Resultat aussehen würde: Wo sich das Nervensystem befinden müßte, würde man nur Luft vorfinden und Reste von zerfallenen Zellen. Mein Kopf wurde leer, das wußte ich genau. Die heftigen Schmerzen mußten doch eine Ursache haben? Das Fieber war nicht gesunken.“ (S. 86) „Das viele Spazierengehen wurde zu einer Qual. Was Spazierengehen für gesunde Menschen zum Vergnügen macht, verkehrte sich für mich ins Gegenteil. Die motorische Befriedigung fehlte völlig. Ich schlurfte mit müden Muskeln vor mich hin.“ (S. 87) „Alles, was früher aufheiternde Phantasien und kleine Geschichten mit vergnüglichen Aspekten ausgelöst hatte, wurde nun zum Anlaß trübsinniger Überlegungen. Elend fiel mir auf. Wenn ich Menschen lachen sah, dachte ich: Wie ist das möglich, in diesem schrecklichen Leben?“ (S. 87) „Düstere Gedanken überfielen mich beim Anblick der grauen, unfreundlichen Häuser und der langen, leeren Straßen.“ (S. 88) „Da meine Kopfschmerzen nicht aufhörten und meine Ängste sich steigerten, suchte ich meine frühere Analytikerin auf. Ich kam immer zu früh zur Analyse. Während ich durch den Stadtteil ... wanderte, dachte ich bei mir: Bald werde ich dies alles nicht mehr erkennen können, denn ich verliere immer mehr Hirnzellen.“ (S. 89) „Je mehr Fragen ich mir stellte, desto mehr steigerte sich meine Angst, bis an die Grenze zur Panik, und dann rannte ich mit den Hunden nach Hause, zu Noortje Frau.“ (S. 90) „Wie ich liebte Reinier Wasser und Schiffe. Nun machte das brodelnde Wasser mir angst. Wir mussten umkehren.“ (S. 90) „Meine Ängste machten das Spazierengehen immer schwieriger.“ (S. 91) „Im Herbst bekam ich eigenartige Anfälle von Verzweiflung. Ich wollte dann Willem sehen, denn von seiner Anwesenheit erwartete ich eine gewisse Erleichterung. Während eines solchen Anfalls sagte ich immer das gleiche: »Mein Kopf ist nicht in Ordnung, ich habe das Gefühl, er sei leer. Kommt das, weil schon so viele Hirnzellen abgestorben sind? Willem, es ist nichts mehr von mir übrig.« Damit meinte ich, daß ich keine Assoziationen mehr hatte, daß meine Gedankenverarmt wären.“ (S. 92) „Wir gingen zum Essen in ein Restaurant, nachdem ich endlich wieder geschlafen hatte; doch ich war todmüde und hatte, wie jeden Tag, Kopfschmerzen.“ (S. 92-93) „Die Ängste wurden immer schlimmer, und ich stand ihnen machtlos gegenüber.“ (S. 93) „In der Mittagspause ging ich nicht mehr mit jungen Kollegen im Hauptgebäude essen. Meine Stimmung paßte nicht zu der ihren; ständig lagen Ängste auf der Lauer.“ (S. 93) „Je weiter die Zeit fortschritt, desto stärker wurde meine Erlebniswelt von grauenerregenden Vorstellungen beherrscht.“ (S. 94) „Den Spaziergang um den Block mit den Hunden machte ich nun nur noch, weil ich es zu Hause nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Ich musste nach draußen. ... Während ich die Reguliersgracht entlangging, mußte ich heftig schlucken, immer wieder. Ich mußte den Atem anhalten, denn aus meinem Körper stieg »es« nach oben. Ich wußte nicht, was. Die Lebenskraft selbst? Wenn sie es war, mußte ich versuchen sie bei mir zu behalten. Ich preßte mein Zwerchfell nach unten, die Angst wurde zur Panik. Jetzt fühlte ich es, während ich meine Kehle verkrampfte: Es waren die Eingeweide, die nach oben drückten. Wenn das so weiterginge, dann würde ich meine eigenen Eingeweide ausbrechen.“ (S. 94) „Wir waren wieder in V. Ich bekam ein Mittel gegen Wahnvorstellungen. Es war, als ob ich bleierne Rohre statt Beine am Körper hätte, und ich konnte nicht eine Minute stillsitzen.“ (S. 95) „Von Zeit zu Zeit wurden die Ängste von ganz seltsamen Stimmungen unterbrochen. Als ich zu meiner Analysesitzung ging, strahlte die Erde, wie in ein eigenartiges Licht gehüllt, das alle Farben intensivierte. So fühlt sich jemand, dachte ich, der in Frieden stirbt.“ (S. 95-96) „Plötzlich kamen in mir Impulse auf, die ich nicht verstand. Ich wollte mir eine unheilbare Verletzung zufügen. ... Messer und Scheren wurden zur Besessenheit.“ (S. 96) „Vor allem die Nächte wurden immer quälender. An viele Ereignisse aus dieser Zeit erinnere ich mich nur vage. Ängste und Panikzustände brachten mich manchmal zu fast aggressivem Verhalten. Ich fühlte, wie die Hirnzellen in meinem Kopf sich zersetzten.“ (S. 96) „Das Rechnen und Messen verwirrte mich, was mich wiederum in meiner Überzeugung bestätigte: Mein Kopf ist nicht in Ordnung.“ (S. 104) „Ehe der offizielle Teil begann, wurden Gespräche geführt, an denen ich nicht teilnahm. Ich lachte überhaupt nicht mehr und ging auf nichts mehr ein.“ (S. 106) „Ich war zu trübsinnig gestimmt, zu traurig, zu gehemmt, sonst hätte ich sicher erklärt, daß über Frau F. doch noch etwas anderes und viel mehr zu sagen wäre.“ (S. 106) „Menschen zu sehen, die Spiele spielten, machte mich noch ängstlicher, noch trauriger. Ich konnte das nicht mehr, ich würde es niemals mehr können.“ (S. 110) „Ich dachte an einige meiner Kollegen, die jetzt ihren Beruf ausübten. Das konnte ich nicht mehr. Sie führten ein sinnvolles Leben. Ich dagegen werkelte hier herum und tat Dinge, die ich nicht tun wollte und die ich, selbst wenn ich sie hätte tun wollen, nicht tun konnte. Ich war genauso verdorrt wie die Pflanze auf dem Fensterbrett.“ (S. 112) „Ich hatte Angst, wenn Noortje bei mir war, aber wenn sie wieder ging, waren Angst und Kummer noch stärker. Das Zusammensein in meinem Zimmer war eine Qual. Sie war der Mensch, den ich am liebsten bei mir hatte, ich sehnte mich nach ihr, aber ihre Anwesenheit machte mich keineswegs glücklich, weil die Angst während ihres Besuches noch stärker wurde, als sie schon war.“ (S. 113-114) „Jeder Mensch hat bei sich selbst schon einmal festgestellt, wie sehr Stimmungen und Gefühle Wahrnehmungen und Denken beeinflussen. Die Welt sieht bedrohlich aus, wenn man Angst hat. Aber mein Blick auf die Wirklichkeit veränderte sich nicht auf diese Weise. ... Ich wusste plötzlich: Dies ist nicht die normale Wirklichkeit. Ich begann nun, alles zu verstehen, was verborgen war. Ich habe die Grenze schon überschritten, die Leben und Tod scheidet.“ (S. 123) „Aus einem hohen Baum hörte ich merkwürdige Töne, die ich als das Kreischen hellgrüner Papageien erkannte, die sich dort niedergelassen hatten. Dann sah ich sechs von ihnen hintereinander vorüberfliegen. Dies ist also nicht die normale Wirklichkeit, überlegte ich, denn so viele kann es hier gar nicht geben. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, ich mußte einfach weitermachen, das heißt mich so verhalten, wie ich es seit meiner Aufnahme in die Valerius-Klinik getan hatte, auch wenn ich davon überzeugt war, mich nicht mehr in der normalen Welt zu befinden.“ (S. 123) „Das Gesicht des Mannes, der vor mir saß, war nicht das Gesicht des echten Van Tilburg. Auch sein Haar sah anders aus. Aber vor allem war sein Blick nicht derselbe wie früher.“ (S. 124) „Auch zu Hause lebte ich in einer Welt, von der ich wußte, daß sie nicht die normale war. Ich lebte in einer Scheinwelt, und daraus schloß ich immer wieder aufs neue, daß ich schon tot war.“ (S. 124) „Wenn Noortje fort war, wuchs sich die Angst oft zu einem Zustand von Panik aus, den ich mit den »Goldberg-Variationen« zu dämpfen versuchte.“ (S. 126) „Im Auto fühlte ich mich genauso verlassen und voller Angst wie zu Hause.“ (S. 128) „Ich sah zwar noch, daß die Landschaft schön war, ich erlebte sie jedoch nicht, ich hatte Angst und wollte nach Hause; aber auch zu Hause ließen mich die Ängste nicht los.“ (S. 129) „Ich wollte weg, nach Hause, ins Bett flüchten, so viele Tabletten nehmen, daß ich nichts mehr spürte. Mit dem Gefühl der Verzweiflung fiel ich in den Schlaf. Die Erfahrung der Schönheit war eine »peak-experience« geworden, ein Höhepunkt des Erlebens, aber mit negativem Vorzeichen, ein tiefer Abgrund, bodenlos wie ein Spalt zwischen Felsen.“ (S. 130) „Für einen Augenblick wußte ich, daß die Frau, die neben mir saß, Noortje war, dann wieder war ich sicher, daß sie es nicht war. Aber ob sie es nun war oder nicht, ich konnte nicht einen Augenblick ohne sie sein. Ich fürchtete mich davor, in der Klinik aufgenommen zu werden, ich wollte bei ihr bleiben.“ (S. 143) „Ich war offenbar so depressiv, daß ich glaubte, Strafe, selbst ewige Strafe, verdient zu haben, und ich wußte sehr genau, für welche Vergehen und Unterlassungen. Der Glaube, in der Hölle zu sein, paßt in den Rahmen der Depression.“ (S. 148) „Die Geographie der Seele war seit langem ausgelöscht, mein Leben hatte keinen Mittelpunkt mehr, und was sich als Erfahrung aufdrängte, waren physisches Unwohlsein, das Gefühl, alt, das Wissen, schuldig zu sein, die Erkenntnis, meine Zeit vergeudet zu haben.“ (S. 150-151) „Leben wollte ich nicht, und sterben konnte ich nicht. Ich war ja schon tot. Dies war doch die Hölle. ... Ich konnte nicht schlafen, aber schließlich wurde ich vor Elend so müde, daß ich gegen Morgen doch einschlief.“ (S. 159) „Ich fühlte mich elend, verworfen, verflucht. Kein Kind dürfte jemals mehr geboren werden, schon weil man das erleben kann, was ich jetzt erlebe. Und doch reichen Worte bei weitem nicht aus.“ (S. 160) „Ich sah es, aber zog keine Konsequenzen für mein Leben aus dem, was ich sah. Sehend nicht sehen, hörend nicht hören, so habe ich gelebt.“ (S. 165) „Früher hätte der Anblick des Schiffes, das durch den Nieuwe Waterweg stampfte, mich gefesselt, gefreut und wahrscheinlich gerührt.“ (S. 166) „Um fünf Uhr mußten wir zurück sein. Manchmal waren wir eher zurück, weil ich glaubte, mich in der Abgeschlossenheit des Pavillons sicherer zu fühlen, und so verkürzte ich das, was ich doch zugleich so lange wie möglich dauern lassen wollte. Ich war wie ein Ball, der, wenn er nach links rollt, nach rechts getreten wird und umgekehrt, aber auch ein Ball, der bemerkt, daß seine Bewegungen nicht freiwillig sind.“ (S. 166-167)